interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Most
English Etymology From , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Swedish . Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: Determiner # Superlative form of much. #: ''Most people like chocolate.'' #: ''Most simply choose to ignore it.'' #: ''Most want the best for their children.'' Synonyms * almost all Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: meeste * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: la plupart de * German: die meisten * Hebrew: רוב (rov) * Hungarian: * Italian: la maggioranza di, di più * Japanese: * Korean: 가장 많은 (gajang maneun) * Kurdish: * Norwegian: de fleste * Russian: * Slovene: večina * Spanish: la mayoría de * Swedish: de flesta, flertalet Adverb # Superlative form of many. # Superlative form of much. # #: This is the '''most' important example.'' # To a great extent or degree; highly; very. #: This is a '''most' unusual specimen.'' Antonyms * fewest * least Related terms * more Derived terms * -most * make the most of * mostly * foremost Translations * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Russian: (read: ból'še vsevó) * Scots: * Armenian: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Scots: * Arabic: (+ + al-) (a superlative pattern of the adjective) * Armenian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * French: le plus + m noun, la plus + f noun, les plus + plural noun * Hindi: * Italian: il più * Japanese: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: o/a/os/as mais * Russian: , , , * Scots: maist * Slovene: * Spanish: el/la/lo más * Swedish: * Thai: * Vietnamese: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: 至 (zhì) * Finnish: erittäin, äärimmäisen, todella, tosi, mitä + superlative * French: , * Norwegian: , , * Russian: , , * Scots: maist * Swedish: * : * : maxim * : la maggioranza (1); la maggioranza della gente (2) * : večina * : la * : majoriteten, de flesta, flertalet Noun # The greatest amount. #: The '''most' I can offer for the house is $150,000.'' # A record-setting amount. Usage notes * In the sense of , used when the positive denotation of does not apply. Anagrams * * MOTs * MTSO * toms Category:100 English basic words Category:English degree adverbs ---- Bosnian Etymology From , from . Noun # bridge Declension ---- Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun # bridge Declension ---- Czech Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * * Noun # bridge Declension Derived terms * můstek * mostní * mostový * přemostit ---- Hungarian Adverb # now ---- Old High German Etymology From . Noun # must ---- Polish Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # bridge Declension ---- Serbian Etymology From , from . Noun # bridge Declension ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # bridge (construction or natural feature that spans a divide) Declension Derived terms * * * * ---- Slovak Etymology From , from . Noun # bridge Derived terms * mostík * mostný * mostový ---- Slovene Noun # bridge (construction or natural feature that spans a divide) cs:most de:most et:most el:most es:most fa:most fr:most ko:most hr:most io:most it:most kk:most ku:most lo:most la:most hu:most ml:most nl:most ja:most no:most pl:most pt:most ru:most simple:most sl:most fi:most sv:most ta:most te:most th:most tr:most vi:most vo:most zh:most